Ouran One Hundred Theme Challenge
by Crazygal66
Summary: The 100 theme challenge based off Ouran HSHC -Short pieces that will be kept around one thousand words. Yaoi is to be included at some point -it's Ouran after all: what do you expect?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

*****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE****  
****To anyone who enjoyed this/wants to read more, I'm sorry to say that this story will no longer be update.** **BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OVER.**  
**I am instead re-writing this 100 theme challenge, but it is now going to be posted on my new account which can easily be found by using the WRITER search for "The Lost Arts" (or clicking on the link on my profile page) or doing a STORY search for "100 Shining Roses" and then looking under Ouran stories.**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience! And thank you to everyone who actually goes out of their way to read the new version! I love you guys!  
**

* * *

**1. Introduction**

Even with my hands stuffed into my pockets, they still fell victim to the crisp morning air whipping around me. It nipped at my ears; it nipped at my now rose coloured cheeks. At times like these, I miss my long hair, and would give anything to have it over my current hazelnut mess. Ignoring all these factors, I finally scurried onto the grounds of my new school; a place I only managed to gain acceptance into because of my intellect. Well, that and a whole lot of luck.

My slender fingers wrapped around a large, brass handle-the entrance way to this academy for the extremely rich. Shifting my weight slightly, I gave the door a gentle heave, revealing the interior. Jaw slightly ajar in awe, I shyly entered-unsure of what else to expect.

"Damn these rich people..." A slight curse escaped my pale lips as I examined my surroundings. It felt as though I had just stepped into the set of a Hollywood film: a manor that could easily be mistaken for a castle. As my feet unknowingly led me on, I continued to observe the rest of the scenery in more detail. A grand chandelier was suspended from overheard, its ivory lights glistening softly in the mild sunlight. From a door left open merely a sliver, I caught sight of many bookshelves; all brimming with novels. But, I soon realized that my self-guided tour would have to continue another time-it appeared that my class had finally come into view.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Without a moment's hesitation, I carelessly threw open the door. I could feel a dozen or so sets of eyes dart in my direction, but it soon passed. I guess my comrades had already dubbed me a boring specimen. Slowly but surely, I inched towards a seat stationed front and center; a place previously avoided for obvious reasons. That's when I let my gaze drift, and it soon found interest in a set of two twin boys.

The two of them sat together, isolated in the corner, seemingly keeping their distance from the rest of civilisation. A dull expressed was etched on each boy's face, even in the heat of their silent conversation. That soon brought my mind wondering on the subject of telepathy-is it truly a talent that twins posses? I simply couldn't wrap my head around it though; the idea was much too foreign.

Their bangs fell freely, and to my surprise, their hair had somehow managed to defy gravity. Something like that must have taken time and patience...-and a **lot** of hairspray. With a thorough  
examination, I soon realized that their hair was parted in different directions. Now that I think about it, at the time, they seemed to be completely symmetrical.

But then, the more I examined them, the more I noticed their differences coming alive. Part of me thought I was overreacting, but the other half agreed; deciding that it was simply something that you couldn't exactly put your finger on. And then, I couldn't help but think how attractive the two were. I quickly dismissed that thought from my mind. After all, true beauty is on the inside, right? Maybe it would help if the two of them smiled every once in a while...

I awoke with a start, and found myself exchanging glances with one of the twins. His gold eyes were framed by perfect, curled lashes; though it didn't give him even the slightest feminine air. Deep inside his eyes, a spark of sadness illuminated. I could take this as a cry for help, but what could I do about it? I mean, I'm not exactly the most social person you'll ever meet and I wasn't quite a fan of the thought to go and converse with him. It looked like sitting here was the only thing I **was** willing to do.

As almost quickly as it had began, I broke our silent connection, returning my gaze to the front. For some reason, I could not brush the feeling that our futures would be intertwined. It sounds stupid, I know, but that short moment felt as though it had unlocked something. Not love, it would be much too soon to decide that, and quite awkward as well. His twin seemed alright as well; and I could confidently say I knew his eyes must have harboured other hidden emotions. Because, no matter how much people may look alike on the outside, they're individual on the inside.

A muted sigh escaped my lips; my hidden emotions along with it. This would be an awfully long three years; most likely filled with empty space and regret, and maybe a little something else as well. But, I had chosen this path for myself. It was something that I had worked for, and something I would continue to stick through with. And if by some freak accident I quit, my name wouldn't be-

**"Haruhi Fujioka."**

* * *

_Author's Note:  
_**Crazygal:** My one hundred theme challenge has now commenced!  
**Haruhi:** Interesting...-but last time I checked, this never happened in my life.  
**Crazygal:** About that...-I wanted to be original! I didn't simply want to rewrite an episode/chapter in words.  
**Hikaru:** If that's what has to be done, so be it!  
**Tamaki:** Where am I?  
**Crazygal:** This is a challenge based in general on Ouran; except a variety of characters making an entrance!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction; Bisco Hatori holds that grand honour and responsibility. Hurray for the Host Club and side cast~_


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**Warning: Yaoi is included in this chapter. (BoyxBoy) Don't like, don't read!**

2. Love

**They shared a different kind of love.  
**It did not include long walks on the beach; their pale fingers intertwined. Nor did it involve mushy, romantic poetry; the kind of which that would earn a tear or two from the older boy's violet eyes. It even lacked the occasional embrace; something that could bring an end to a perfectly horrid day.

The prince had soon grown accustomed to the relationship between himself and the Shadow king. Though, he often wished that it could be **more**. Even so, his hopes still soared; knowing that one day his wish would come true. Because, after **that** day, nothing could be deemed impossible.

* * *

Tamaki was sprawled out atop one of the many couches located inside the host club. His gaze was stationed towards the window, an almost dream-like expression etched onto his face. His lilac-coloured eyes sparkled, the fantasy land he created slowly taking over.

A light-hearted laugh escaped the older twin's lips as he thrust the door ajar. "Tono: he never changes."

His younger brother nodded in agreement, taking a step away from the room. "You got that right..."

The two finally took leave, the door lightly falling closed behind them. All the remaining light had flocked to the window, the only source of life left in the slightly dense room. The silence was eerie, and it would have been much less so if the one boy had not stayed behind. Even in his time of solitude, the young Suoh didn't even flinch. If another were with him, it would have really got them thinking about how interesting his little world must have been...

Before too long, a crack in the ancient door brought minor life back into the old music room. Silently, the figure stepped inside; hand lashing out towards a small notebook left alone atop of a small table. Leaving his breath was a silent sigh of relief, glad that it was still there in perfect condition. He flipped through the ivory pages; not a word was missing. Carefully, he took in back into his arms before turning to gaze at the Suoh; who was quite dead to the world at the moment.

Running a hand through his raven hair, a smile of amusement tugged at the boy's lips. His grey eyes greedily drank in the image of his naive friend; whom of which looked exceptionally innocent at the moment. Tamaki's golden locks cascaded over top his face; and he almost couldn't resist the urge to brush them away from his God-like face. Somewhat hesitantly, the boy took a seat next to his comrade. It was much too tempting to let him sleep, though he knew that he had to raise the boy from his slumber. Lightly, he placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light shake.

"Tamaki no baka, nap time's over. It's time to go." Upon receiving no reply, he shook the boy with a little more force. Very slowly, the prince moved; turning to face the friend who came to retrieve him.

"Kyouya!" The boy stifled a slight yawn, nuzzling his comrade. "I was just thinking about you..." Just as the Otori had expected; his boss was still delusional. Though, a small hope tugged at the strings of his heart. Maybe it meant...

A blush rose to his cheeks, obviously embarrassed with the thoughts that had flooded into his mind. Immediately, Kyouya leapt to his feet, not quite sure to face his emotions yet. This brought a scowl onto Tamaki's face. "Come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Painfully, the blonde struggled to his feet, looking at his friend deep in the eyes. For some reason, he was being avoided. If something was his fault, he wanted to know about it. After all, it was his job not only to keep every girl happy, but his friends smiling as well. "What did I do?"

With a shaky breath, Kyouya looked over Tamaki, not exactly sure how to share. "You came here; that's what you did." He had expected the boy to recoil, something that would have made the rest hopelessly easy. Even so, he did not. Was that a good thing, or bad? For if the Suoh believed that he was annoyed-angered even-then maybe he'd cast aside all that was to be shared. That it was simply a spur of the moment kind of thing. "You changed my life. You gave me hope, and I thank you for that, but you also complicated things beyond no end. I wonder if it's possible to hate the ones you love most..." With that, the Otori spun on his heels, unwilling to gaze into the eyes of his classmate. He took hold of the lonely, bronze handle, giving it a slight turn. The black-hair boy shoved the door open, fleeing the room as fast as he could.

As all this occurred, Tamaki silently smirked to himself. Quickly, he had decided that today could be deemed a miracle, for he finally learned that his feelings could be returned. The blond raced over tackling the boy from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck upon contact, **"Mother, I love you to!"**

That's when time seemed to stop. Kyouya's whole body tensed with those five words, but it turned to jello at the same instant. The phrase was a sweet serenade to his ears, and yet, he gently pried the boy off of him. He brushed his lips against his partner's ear, voice hiding his harboured emotions. "This relationship has one rule; no public displays of affection."

Even with the restriction, Tamaki was as bubbly as ever. Frantically, he nodded, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "If that's what you want!" He took the boy's arm, completely appearing to disregard the rule that had put down merely moments ago. "Aishiteru!"

With a sigh-and a small satisfying smile-Kyouya made his way on of the building, his spirits lightened more than slightly. **"Aishiteru..." **

* * *

And here's another one, done! It's a little bit longer, though I apologize for the OC moments... I hope to improve and keep in character more often!  
Reviews are greatly appreciated; for they will be the cause that this challenge continues to strive!

_Like said in the last one; all characters belong to Bisco Hatori. In this challenge, the last one, and all of them to come in this series. Am I jealous? Of course!_


	3. Chapter 3: Light

Theme 3: Light

It is said that light is the very essence of life itself. **What a joke. **For people of my kind it is that very element that burns the soul; that makes us retreat to the darkness. To many, I appear to be your average human, simply one with a fear of daylight. But, it's the Nekozawa blood that runs through these veins that changed me and made me what I am. Not all of my clan are like this, but by some freak accident, I was chosen for this.

These were the thoughts that raced through my mind as I paced though the hallways; light pouring in from the nearby windows. My eyes were cloaked by a simple piece of velvet fabric, and I began to study the gentle candle flame that emitted from the metal piece in hand. Almost immediately, my once emotionless face fell into a scowl; realization slowly dawned on me.

**Everything** around me seemed to be enveloped in a faint glow. Was the only thing avoiding this gleam my dark heart? Curse this condition I was branded with at birth! My aqua eyes began to shimmer from the unshed tears, and I silently entered the darkness in a nearby room. Now, I could mope about in semi-contentment.

Almost reluctantly, I gently removed the cloth from atop my head; my golden locks now revealed. My legs soon gave away, and with which my body met the floor with a forceful impact. I believed that it was all my thoughts; the torture weighing me down. With a shaky breath, I turned my gaze to the ceiling, shuddering from the nonexistent cold. Wrapping my arms around myself, I reflected on the past. One that was filled with nothing much more than darkness; how predictable.

A choked laugh escaped the chapped lips of mine, memories not as horrid as they may have seemed returning to mind. I had my dear little sister; at one point I even had help from the elite Host club. Soon, I let my eyes drift, in which they soon found comfort in the flame silently burning in my hands. It was horribly tempting not to touch it at the moment, but if I did, that would be awfully idiotic-of course it would burn me.

It was quite strange to me actually. How could I find comfort in the one thing that had a tendency to destroy one such as I? I could almost hear the small voice of my conscience laughing at me. Wait a second...-since when do I have a conscience? None the less, my mind couldn't recall a moment in this life where I had been more angst than now. What a warming thought that was...

Soon, I felt the soft presence of another human nearby; their hand gently pressed to my shoulder. Slightly tensed, I turned to find myself gazing into a pair of sapphire eyes-the colour reflecting my own.

"Nii-chan?" The voice escaped the young girl's lips; the sound of light velvet rolling off every word. A smile touched my lips. It was quite uncommon for me to be this depressed, and I somehow managed to find humour in this odd case of events."

"Thank you, Kirimi..." I soon stood up, and exited the room without a second thought. I decided that I wouldn't be surprised if my little sister found me quite odd at the moment. Heck, I **would** be surprised if she didn't. With her sweet, little voice, I remembered all the good times in an instant.

* * *

**Crazygal66: **Well that definitely failed...  
**Nekozawa: **I sound emo..-and quite angsty..  
**Crazygal: **Sorry, my friend, but it was much to difficult to avoid writing such for this chapter! *bows head in apology*  
**Nekozawa:** If you insist...

_As mentioned earlier, reviews are greatly appreciated. Without them, I lose motivation. Without motivation, the challenge dies. Care to make the connection?_


	4. Chapter 4: Dark

*****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE****  
****To anyone who enjoyed this/wants to read more, I'm sorry to say that this story will no longer be update.** **BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OVER.**  
**I am instead re-writing this 100 theme challenge, but it is now going to be posted on my new account which can easily be found by using the WRITER search for "The Lost Arts" (or clicking on the link on my profile page) or doing a STORY search for "100 Shining Roses" and then looking under Ouran stories.**

******I'm sorry for the inconvenience! And thank you to everyone who actually goes out of their way to read the new version! I love you guys!  
**(Posing this on both the first and fourth chapters to make sure it is seen.)

* * *

**4. Dark**

His voice kept calling for me; frantically shouting my name in the desperate moment of fear.

Blinded by the darkness I raced towards the velvet-like sound, occasionally cutting myself on a sharp piece of rock jutting out from underfoot. It was now the dead of night. With the moon absent and stars hardly shining, it was difficult to see where I was going or which path I followed. Though, none of these factors fazed me once. All I knew is that I had to find him.

It was something that I had vowed to do: protect him I mean. The promise had escaped my lips from the moment I could speak. He was like a sibling to me, my cousin: the baby brother I never had. In my opinion, many would have thought as much –except for the fact that I have dark hair which classes with his honey-shaded one.

A loose tree root emerging from the ground had escaped my attention, sending my body crashing to the floor. I hated how clumsy I was when something like this happened –clumsy and light-headed. At times you would think that I may be just the slightest bit over-protective, especially with the fact that he can hold his own in a fight.

"Takashiiii!"

"Mitsukune!" Hurriedly I leapt to my feet, the search continuing. He was such a child, scared of the dark at this age, but I guess that's what I love about him: his naivety.

It was like navigating through a heavy collection of fog. The black so thick that I couldn't see my hand a few inches before my face, or my feet racing beneath my torso. All I could do was rely on the one calling for me, and the patting of my footsteps on light soil.

Cantering across the broad, lush field, I keep on running. Even as my breathing turned to panting, my feet kept on moving.

A coyote sounded in the distance. Well, at least it should have been a coyote, wolves aren't supposed to live in this region of Canada. Which reminds me, why did we decide to even come here for the summer? I pushed the thoughts quickly aside, deciding that now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

My pace soon turned to a weak trot before slowing to a fast walk.

This is why I hate the dark: it eats up everything, rendering its victims vulnerable and helpless. That was exactly what was happening to me. A blind prey unknowingly entering his predator's domain, swiftly becoming the hunted. My hands trembled in anticipation and fear –where could he have disappeared to? It always seems that I have never come any closer to finding him: the volume of my friend's voice remaining the same. I'm a sad excuse for a guardian...

A blood curdling scream erupted in the distance, and I broke into a sprint.

* * *

_Yes, I know it's only about half the amount that it's supposed to be, and pretty weakly written, but I tried to write this while in writer's block. Bad mistake in my opinion. But then again, what I think doesn't matter: you as the reader have the only opinion I care about. So, what do you say -review and let me know what you think?_


End file.
